Basile Giroux's Journal
by VeeXanya9
Summary: Basile's story about how he and the other Suitors went from normal human beings to mutilated monsters. Rated T for language. *Rough Draft*


Basile's Journal

An Amnesia: The Dark Descent Story

Chapter 1: Greetings

First of all, my apologies if I took a swipe at you earlier while you were wandering the halls of this damned castle. Unless you're Justine, of course. Then that was on purpose. Chances are you aren't, though, and just another one of her prisoners attempting to escape. In that case, my bad. I can't see you very well without any eyes. Ah, I know your recalling me and the other suitors. Disfigured face and body, cracked, whistling voice, chains and devices around our necks and wrists and ankles. I can feel your heartbeat quickening, and sweat beading down your forehead as you remember. I can't blame you—if I saw something like that I'd be running for the hills, too. But we aren't monsters—well, at least we **weren't**. Not until we met the cruelest of all the monsters in the world. That vile whore Justine will pay for her crimes, I'll make sure of it! This journal, reader, will explain everything to you. The beginning and end of the Suitors' lives as normal human beings. This is the story of Alois, Basile, and Malo, our story, and our lives.

Chapter 2: Alois Racine

I will start with Alois. Alois Racine was once a fairly good racquet player, often practicing out in the courtyard. His family cared for him a great deal, and he cared for them just the same. But never so much as he cared about pleasing Justine. He'd wound himself over and over again for her sick pleasure, and pushed away anyone who tried to make him see reason, including the family he had loved so much. Of course, we all cared for her back then (It makes me sick just thinking about it,) but **never **as much as Alois. He wasn't just in love, he was absolutely insane! We loathed each other, often coming to blows over trivial things. He called me a brute and a dope, emphasizing to Justine how much truer his love was then mine. The man grew more grotesque every day from the injuries he inflicted upon himself for her pleasure; and Justine was, of course, absolutely pleased with this. She helped him along sometimes. Cute. Anyway, you can see what the end result was. In fact, Alois is still infatuated with the bitch. He will attack her willingly, but only because he feels it will bring them closer together. I don't want to know how he came to that conclusion in his mind. The man cannot be trusted.

Chapter 3: Malo de Vigny

Now, I will tell you Malo de Vigny's story. His is a short one. If you ever see him now, I suggest you run as far as your legs can carry you—his mind as well as his body has been twisted by the torture he endured. He'll attack anything he senses. However, before…this…you never would have met a more pleasant man. When he was sober, that is. Malo was certainly a violin prodigy—so famous, in fact, that Justine had called him over to play at her manor. However, before he could go on stage, I saw her offer him a glass of wine. He obliged happily, when she hastily offered him another drink, and another, and another. By the time Malo got on stage he was so drunk he tossed his bowstring into the booing crown and fainted. Alois and I had to carry him off, and Justine said she was going to have a 'private conversation' with him, while she dragged Malo into the cellar. We didn't see him come up until it was too late.

Chapter 4: I Meet Justine

Now, I give you my tale. Unlike the other suitors, I remember when I first met Justine. I was working with a man called Alexander, who was investigating a strange artifact, an Orb. Daniel, one of his companions, was writing a letter to her. We were close enough, perhaps enough to be called friends. I hope he never has to see me now. Anyway, I asked him where this Justine was, simply out of bored curiosity. He told me that his associate, Professor Herbert, could point me in the right direction. For some reason, this interested me a great deal. I was at that age where I wanted to see the world and meet new people, search for romance. I found out that she lived in the same castle that we were investigating, and had a way of persuading Alexander to let me take a break from my work to go and meet her. What can I say? I had a golden tongue. I guess that's how I got Justine to take an interest in me—well, that and my good looks. What, you didn't think I looked this horrible **forever**, did you? Ha! I had what Alois and Malo did not, and that was charm. I became one of her suitors easily.

Chapter 5: Transformation

However, as you know, this did not last. The first to change was Alois. Next was Malo. I knew I was next, but what could I do? It started to become clear to me as to what Justine truly was. During dinner, Justine drugged my drink, and I awoke chained to the wall by the fireplace. She was holding a red-hot poker, a sociopathic grin on her face. I believe you know what happened after that, if you got the cylinder. I was blinded and left for dead in that room. Hatred grew in my heart. The device around my neck crushed my windpipe, so my words came out crooked and winded, and I whistled loudly when I coughed. It also pushed my head away from the wall, so I developed a hunch. I was deprived of food, and grew very skinny. Justine would come down occasionally and torture me with a blade. It was maddening, and I began to grow spiteful and crazy. But then, I remembered the sorry state that Malo was in when he came out. I knew that my outward appearance must be as bad as his, and I shuddered when I realized this. However, I thought more about his mind. He had lost control, attacking and rambling about everything. I tried hard to focus my anger towards Justine. It was the only thing that kept me sane.

Chapter 6: Freedom

One day, Justine came into my chamber, telling me about this strange potion that Alois had given her, given to him by Alexander. She had me drink it, and instantly I felt a surge of power through my body. With a thrust of my arms and legs, I broke free from the wall, yelling with triumph. Then, I quickly covered my mouth. It wasn't yelling, but a horrific whistle. I hadn't noticed how much my voice had changed over time. My eyelids, which had been closed tightly around my eye sockets, fluttered open. Blood streamed out of the holes. I blinked a few times until a blurry image came into view. I could see! I had no eyes, but I could see, although it was very blurry. Unfortunately, there was a mirror on the wall, right next to where I was previously chained up. I glanced at it. I looked much, much worse than Alois and Malo. All the injuries I had sustained seemed to meld together in one horrifying image. In a rage, I knocked a desk aside, to find that the drink had not only completed my transformation, but given me incredible strength. I knew instantly that with one smack, Justine would be out of my life for good! But when I turned around, there was nobody there. She had gone to give the potion to the other suitors. Groaning and whistling, I walked out of the chamber and began to search the castle.

Chapter 7: Conclusion

So, now you know my story. How the three suitors came to be what we are now. You used to look at us, and see nothing but your doom. Now, I hope that you can understand our plight, and join our quest to kill the sociopath Justine. I mean, I'll still kill you as soon as I see you, but I'll feel bad about it if you're not her. Oh, and if you are Justine reading this, I want you to know something. We will never stop searching, we will never stop hunting, and we will never rest until you are dead and gone forever. Just saying.


End file.
